duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits
の |Translation= |Gallery= DMD-32 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmd32 |Release= August 6, 2016 |Civilization= Light / Water |Race= |Next= DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils |Previous= DMD-31 Field Start Deck: Basara's Forbidden |Block= Revolution Final }} Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits is the 32nd DMD set in the OCG Details It is a part of the Masters Chronicle Deck series of Theme Decks. Each deck contains 40 cards, a manual, and a leather deck box. Like previous Hakuoh themed decks such as DMC-37 and DMC-50, this deck is a Light Water Heaven's Gate Blockers deck, but this time around it has a stronger focus on the Alcadeias theme. New Cards *Heavens, Heaven's Gate Elemental *Wisdompheus, Dragonic Spirit *Alpharion, Lord of Spirits *Ur, Cleansing Elemental *Arcadia Spark Although old blockers such as Syforce, Aurora Elemental and Syrius, Firmament Elemental were reprinted to cater to players' nostalgia, they were unfortunately subpar to the current day requirements of Heaven's Gate decks. More so, DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils features Hall of Fame cards. All of these outdated blocker cards should be removed and be replaced with stronger cards from recent sets. Although Heaven's Gate decks are in the meta, this deck does not provide the necessary backbone for them, while DMD-33 can become competitive with few edits. Overall, this deck is not up to par with its 3000 yen price as it lacks many core cards. Nevertheless, a year later, Heaven's Gate decks are still a force in the meta, and with the right adjustments, this deck has the potential to surpass DMD-33. Contents *1/15 Heavens, Heaven's Gate Elemental *2/15 Wisdompheus, Dragonic Spirit *3/15 Alpharion, Lord of Spirits *4/15 Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *5/15 Syrius, Firmament Elemental *6/15 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *7/15 Ur, Cleansing Elemental *8/15 Arcadia Spark *9/15 Syforce, Aurora Elemental *10/15 Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening *11/15 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *12/15 Heaven's Gate *13/15 Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *14/15 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *15/15 Spark Charger Contents sorted by Civilizations Light Civilization: 23 *3x (1/15) Heavens, Heaven's Gate Elemental *3x (2/15) Wisdompheus, Dragonic Spirit *1x (4/15) Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *2x (5/15) Syrius, Firmament Elemental *1x (6/15) Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *3x (7/15) Ur, Cleansing Elemental *2x (9/15) Syforce, Aurora Elemental *2x (10/15) Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening *2x (11/15) Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *4x (12/15) Heaven's Gate Water Civilization: 4 *4x (14/15) Aquan Jr.'s Delivery Light and Water: 13 *2x (3/15) Alpharion, Lord of Spirits *3x (8/15) Arcadia Spark *4x (13/15) Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *4x (15/15) Spark Charger How to improve Syrius, Firmament Elemental and Syforce, Aurora Elemental should be replaced with more useful fatty blockers such as Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental, Kaiserbarra, War Dragon Elemental, Dueangel, Nine Extremes and Mauriel, Nine Extremes Elemental. Miraculous Snare and Energy Stream can be added next to Aquan Jr.'s Delivery for early game. Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings, Miracle Star, Time Caster and Bonsoir, Dragon Elemental Admiral can be used as measures against discard. Despite Alpharion, Lord of Spirits being designed exactly to fit Heaven's Gate strategies, Alphadios, Lord of Spirits is too heavy for such decks that usually do not have mana acceleration. If one wants to keep Alphadios too, they would need to add cost trampling cards such as Alca Kid, Holy Elemental, Goal do Leiy, Holy Hero or Switch Reincarnation. Due to Heaven's Gate decks relying more on hand, shields and spam, mana ramp strategies are not suited to be adapted. Milzam, Spirit of Miracles would have also been a good candidate, but due to the Hall of Fame ban on him to balance meta Heaven's Gate decks, he is no longer an option, unless one wishes to play Hall of Fame Zero. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Masters Chronicle